2007 Final Fantasy XI Fan Festival Invitation/Entries
---- #Socrates (160+) (special:contributions/FFXI-Socrates) I want to go because (1) I think I could represent the wiki (and Wikia) fairly well out in California, (2) I've always wanted to go to a Fan Fest but they always conflict with work, and (3) ... okay, there is no number 3, just those two. -- 14:40, 27 September 2007 (UTC) #Morari (112) (special:contributions/Morari) This will be my first Final Fantasy conference. And this could be my only way to go, as I've come onto some hard times with money and can't afford a hotel room or transportation California. Also, I was given a ticket already by a friend, so I'd like to at least take advantage of that bit of kindness already. --Morari 15:34, 27 September 2007 (UTC) #Chrisjander (500+) ( ) I have never been to a FFXI Fan Event, as they're always on the west coast, but have always wanted to. I've been working as a major contributor to the wiki since March 2005, and have seen the wiki grow through all it's stages of popularity. I feel, as someone who has helped for so long, yet was not part of the group of founders, I can offer a unique perspective on the growth of FFXIclopedia. -- 15:37, 27 September 2007 (UTC) #Ciaphas (50+) (special:contributions/Ciaphas) I would dedicate all of my time at the Festival to representing the wikia community as a valued member and contributor. I have been playing Final Fantasy XI since the American launch and have several friends gathering there I would love to meet for the first time. I have great photography skills and could post said photos and videos on the site upon my return. And who can forget the best part: The Nomad Cap! --Ciaphas 9:45, 27 September 2007 (UTC) #Wayka (500+) ( ) Have been an avid editor and patroller of FFXIclopedia and have never been to any FFXI related events. It would be nice to see future projects SE is working on, maybe even meet with Wikia or FFXIclopedia staff if they would be attending. Plus I love So Cal! -- 22:59, 27 September 2007 (UTC) #Poof (50+) (special:contributions/Poof) Well, I really have to be honest I'm not sure how capable I would be to do any official representation because I have Asperger's Disorder and I can be awkward around strangers... I just know I would like to go because Square has captivated me with their games for nearly 20 years and I would love to meet the people behind the magic. I also doubt I will ever be able to afford to go as long as they are held on the west coast ; ; Thank-you --Poof 02:44, 28 September 2007 (UTC) #Ayrlie (50+) (special:contributions/Ayrlie). Well I cannot be sure if I will be able to make the trip as I don't have vacation from work this year, but I been playing this game for 4 years and have yet to attend any fan fest. Since I live in the midwestern part of the United States, the costs traveling to these events is excessive. --Ayrlie 04:17, 28 September 2007 (UTC) #Resheph (50+) (special:contributions/Resheph) It seems like a great opportunity to get to meet some people who both play the game and appreciate this website as much as I do. Resheph 04:22, 28 September 2007 (UTC) #Thalandor46 (500+) (special:contributions/Thalandor46) Due to financial reasons, I have never had the opportunity to go before. I think it would be an incredible experience to finally be able to attend what is sure to be an amazing festival with a community of people who love the game as much as I do. --Thalandor46 21:55, 30 September 2007 (UTC) #Leuqarte (100+) (special:contributions/Leuqarte) I'd love to meet the people behind FFXI, the Wiki, and a lot of the people I adventure with on a regular basis ^^ Plus - the Nomad Cap :D Good luck everyone! Leuqarte 17:00, 1 October 2007 (UTC) #FFXI-Zumi (50+) (special:contributions/FFXI-Zumi) I love playing FFXI been playing since the NA release and would like to meet people from Square-Enix and try out the new expansion. Due to the cost I have never been able to attend any of the fanfests before. FFXI-Zumi 21:21, 3 October 2007 (UTC) #FFXI-Techno (500+) ( ) Like most people, I would love to attend the Fan Festival, but I live far enough away that travelling there would be cost-prohibitive. Interesting fact, last week was my one-year anniversary of working on the wiki. I think I've put in a lot of good work. I have over 1500 edits to the images, 4500ish to the main space, and just over 7500 total. I just wrapped up a 3-month, 3000-edit project to format the item articles. I would be happy to represent the wiki at the fan festival. I could even borrow my wife's laptop for a few days to keep a blog if people would be interested. 04:31, 4 October 2007 (UTC) #Ivrai (50+) (special:contributions/Ivrai) I don't like traveling, but I have family that wants me to go for the event hat. In the meantime, maybe I can meet up with an ingame friend who I know is going. --Ivrai 10:07, 4 October 2007 (UTC) #Lordshadow (50+) special:contributions/Lordshadow I've always wanted to attend a final fantasy fan festival, but they never come to Minnesota. I've got a million and a half questions about WotG I want to ask FF developers. Working for my school's paper, I've got a little bit of journalism experience under my belt and I'd be great for interviewing whoever I can... well, after I wake up after passing out from their majestic Square Enix glory. #Charitwo (500+) ( ) Like some of the aforementioned, this is one of those events that have prevented my attendance due to the cost and distance required for doing so. As one of the most active contributors, I feel I can help represent FFXIclopedia in a unique and impactive manner. -- 00:49, 5 October 2007 (UTC) #Elmerthepointy (200+) ( ) and (http://ja.wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/wiki/%E7%89%B9%E5%88%A5:Contributions/Elmer the Pointy Japanese Contributions) I have translated a lot of information from Japanese guides and interviews from foreign conventions for the whole FFXI community. I strive to connect the JP/NA player bases through my work and have a passion for localizing game-related materials. I would love to have the opportunity to further that goal in person. I know English/Japanese, actively contribute across various forums, and have a cool hat. P.S. Don't tell BG Elmer the Pointy #FFXI-Kenneth (50+) ( ) I would enjoy going to the fan festival because it would give me a chance to talk with other people who enjoy Final Fantasy XI and not have them ask “Oh is that something like World of Warcraft?” I really wanted to go this year cause I started playing march 6th last year and missed that fan festival. One of my Linkshell friends and I were going to go but other things in real life happened and it killed any chance of me saving money for the trip.--FFXI-Kenneth 02:34, 5 October 2007 (EST)